Damon and Elena 3x22
by Chantelle-Bestie
Summary: What happens after Elena wakes up as a vampire? Will she be able to deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

Walking into the hospital, he banged the doors open and looked around frantically as he ran at vampire speed upstairs, just wanting to get to her. Nothing else mattered until he had down exactly that. Opening the door, he walked in.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Damon questioned, determined as he looked around.  
"Damon... wait! You need to know when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on," Holding him back with her hands, she continued, "It wasn't a concussion. It was a cerebral hemorrhage. Bleeding on the brain!" Meredith told him, pulling away as she gave him a look.

"What are you saying?" He questioned, looking at her as he shook his head a little.  
"He was so worried, I didn't wanna tell him. But I... I helped her. She NEEDED my help." She told him, giving him a knowing look.  
"You what...?" He asked in disbelief as he just realised what she was saying to him. He frowned, his eyes showing concern.

He looked over her shoulder at the room and swallowed, still not being able to actually register it. Elena... was a vampire. At least that's sure what she said. Looking back at her, he raised an eyebrow as she nodded, giving him the conformation he needed. His Elena was a vampire.

* * *

Her lifeless body lay there as Stefan watched and waited, tears evident in his eyes. Only if he hadn't of listened to her and saved her first. She would still be alive. Covering his face with his hands, he shook his head. Now he'd lost her forever.

Elena shot up, gasping for breath and coughed, feeling as if she hadn't breathed in forever. Stefan looked up in shock and went over to her, cupping her face in his hands as she looked at him, swallowing.

"Elena.. your.." He looked over, not quite sure how to put it. She died.. how did she come back? Unless she was a Vampire.  
"St...Stefan.." She whispered breathless and closed her eyes, "Ho..w? Wha..t?"  
"I don't know." He told her as she looked at him and shook her head. Looking down at herself, she chewed her lip and ran her hand over her skin, feeling it as cold as ice and hissed, feeling burning from her necklace as she ripped it away from her skin. She WAS a vampire.

"Oh god..." She whimpered, coming to realisation and got up as Stefan helped her, holding her arm.  
"Shh.. it's okay. Calm down..." He told her, trying to make her relaxed.  
"How? How did I get vampire blood?" Her brown eyes enlargened slightly as she looked up at him.  
"I don't know Elena. I don't. Come on. We need to get you to the Boarding House." Taking her arm, he lead her out.

* * *

Opening the front door, Stefan walked Elena inside, being careful because she was feeling weak and shut the front door, taking a quick glance around as he helped her onto the couch.

"What.. are you looking for?" She asked softly and got herself comfortable, feeling different.  
"Damon.. I.. I haven't heard from him since he called about Klaus..." Stefan told her as he listened out.  
"You haven't?" She whispered as worry took over her. She couldn't believe she hurt him again. He didn't deserve it, "Call him." She told him sternly as he looked at her and walked over to his cell, sitting on the table as he picked it up and began dialing.

"I'm alive and well. Not crimpled up and grey yet." Damon's voice flowed through the phone with an amused tone.  
"Where are you?" Stefan asked, looking at Elena quickly, before glancing around.  
"I'm about. I'll be back soon." Hanging up, Stefan sighed and hung up too.r  
"So.. where is he?" Elena asked, chewing on her lip, just wanting to see him.  
"He's.. alive and well.. so he says," He shrugged and took a seat next to her and rubbed her back, "I'm more concerned on how you are doing."  
"I'm.. okay." She told him, looking down at the floor, trying to think of what she could do, "How's Matt..? Caroline?"  
"They are okay. They're on the way here." He told her, smiling softly and stroked her hair back.

* * *

Damon walked into the house, listening out and nodded with a soft sigh as he tugged his jacket off and fell onto the couch with a thud, thinking of everything that had happened this evening. It took him everything he had to walk out of the hospital. She picked Stefan. He didn't want so smuther her. She loved Stefan. It would ALWAYS be Stefan. He shook his head and tilted his head back, closing his eyes, remembering the first time they met. The real first time.

"Your back." A soft voice spoke as he looked up and seen Elena standing there, looking more pale than ever.  
"Yea..." He whispered softly and looked away, getting up as he grabbed his jacket.  
"Where are you going...?" She asked, stepping closer as she watched him, looking around.  
"Just.. up to bed. To sleep..." He responded, trying to avoid her gaze and went to walk past her. until she latched her small hand around his arm, keeping him in place.

"Please.. can we talk?" Elena watched him, seeing the emotions on his face.  
"Yeah.. yeah sure." He nodded, taking a seat again and stared at the coffee table as Elena took a seat opposite him.

Damon waited for her to say something, but she didn't. Looking up, he seen her watching him and looked back down, trying to wipe the words out of his head. I care about you Damon... which is why I have to let you go. Uh.. only if he could forget.

"I'm sorry..." She told him and swallowed, feeling guilty.  
"What for? Look at you... still the same old Elena. Vampire or not aye?" He asked with a slight chuckle as the smirk slipped from his face.  
"You understand... don't you?" She questioned and leaned a little forward in her seat.  
"Yeah. Yeah I understand completely," He told her with a fake smile and got up, grabbing his jacket, "Goodnight Elena." Walking away, he went upstairs and into his room, shutting the door over. Sighing, the brunette rubbed her face and looked at the time. She had a certain amount of time before she had to decide what to do.

Leaning back into the couch, she hugged her legs to her chest, thinking about the decision she made. She loved Stefan, but... what about Damon? She had strong feelings for him. She just didn't know.. what feelings...? Rubbing her face, she sighed. She was in for a LONG night.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone :D Just a little thing I decided to write when I watched the last episode. Heartbreaking wasn't it? :)

Shauna  
xx


	2. Chapter 2

Staring at the fire, he sipped at his bourbon and leaned his head back, finding the ceiling interesting to stare at. So much for sleep. Turns out last night held to many events that he couldn't stop thinking about. Gripping the glass, he took a shakey breath, remembering the moments when Alaric died in his arms. Ric was one of his true friends. They did everything together. He then remember the feeling he got when he knew Elena was dead, he thought he was in a black hole, unable to climb out. Rubbing his cheek, he wiped the tear traces and sipped at his bourbon. It would NEVER be him and he had to face that. For 3 WHOLE years. Stefan.. is still the one.

He scoffed, thinking about what she said. Maybe if we had met first. Gulping back the rest of his bourbon, he poured another and swallowed, feeling a lump growning in his throat. They did meet first. It was one of the best conversations he's ever had. He'll never forget it. Not even that day when she walked through the door. He remembered her like it happened the day before. Breathing deeply, he pushed all the thoughts away and gulped back the glass again. The things she did to him... only if he had the same effect on her.

"It's late..." Looking up, he seen Stefan looking at him with his arms crossed.  
"Thanks for the notice.. brother." He responded, pouring another one and kicked his feet up onto the table, spinning the glass in his hand.  
"What happened..? When Elena called you?" He asked, still standing there.  
"Nothing worth the time of talking about it. A goodbye kinda scenario." Shrugging, he sipped the bourbon, not wanting to talk to Stefan about it.  
"Did she pick..?" Biting his lip, he watched Damon.  
"Yeah. She did. She picked.. you." Getting up, he put the glass down and patted his back, "'I'll be gone by tomorrow."  
"Damon..." Turning around to him, he went to talk.  
"A deal is a deal remember? Whoever she didn't pick... is to leave." He shrugged with a small smirk, "I understand. Don't wanna break the rule book."

Walking away, he went up to his room and shut the door, rubbing his face as he punched the wall, feeling weak. Going into the bathroom, he looked in the mirror at his complextion and swallowed, seeing his eyes were a dark blue. His hair was messy and ruffled. He looked more pale than usual. Strange.. the only girl that could make him die inside was... Elena Gilbert.

He banged the counter with his fist and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the mirror. Maybe the best thing was to leave. Let Stefan and Elena.. live their happily ever after. He could go.. anywhere. He had... all the time.. in the world. The only reason they would need Damon around is to make sure.. he doesn't die. Since it was his blood that kept her alive and.. turned her. Going over to his bed, he collapsed onto it. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

Elena sat quiet and stared at the blood bag on the table and chewed her lip, looking at the way it swished. Was she really.. going to change? To.. go into transition? Did she want to be a vampire? She didn't want to die either. Looking up at Stefan, he smiled softly at her as she rubbed her face, looking around for Damon. She hadn't talked to him since last night.. and he sounded pretty upset, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"He's in his room.. sorting everything." Stefan told her.  
"What's he sorting...?" She asked softly and looked up, hearing the front door to see Matt and Caroline.  
"Hey..." Caroline smiled weakly and walked over, sitting beside Elena as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders, "How are you holding up?"  
"I'm... okay.." She told her and gave Matt a small smile as he sat next to Stefan.  
"Are you.. going too?" Matt asked, nodding at the blood bag sitting in front of her.  
"Uh.. I.. think so.." She responded quietly and looked back at it again, slowly picking it up and opened it, slowly drinking it.

Damon walked down the stairs, holding his bag and sighed, hearing everyone in the living room. Good thing he was going. He needed to clear his head. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Damon, where are you going?" Elena called out, seeing the bag in his hand and became alarmed as he looked over his shoulder, grinning a little and walked outside to his car as he opened up the trunk. She hurried outside to him and went over.

"Elena, go back inside, mmh?" He told her with a small smile as he slammed the trunk down.  
"No.. where are you going..?" She questioned, fear running through her body as she watched the emotions on his face.  
"Away.. for a.. while.." Damon looked at her, swallowing back his emotions as he took her in. She looked different. More beautiful than before.  
"Elena.." Matt called, rushing outside to her but caught his arm on the wall, scraping it as blood came to the surface. Elena's head swivelled around as she caught the smell of it and went to run at him until Damon grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her back with no little effort.

"No you don't, " He said to her, keeping a good grip on her arm, feeling her pulling and looked at Matt, "Go inside and shut the door"  
"Uh.." Rolling his eyes, he went inside and slammed the door. Elena looked back at Damon, her eyes slowly changing back to normal.  
"There ya go." Damon let go of her and walked around to the drivers side, pulling the door open. Just as he was about to get inside the car, he found himself pinned by the car and looked shocked, to see it was in fact Elena who was pinning him. Damn her being a vampire now.

"Elena.. off.." He told her sternly, his blue eyes showing a rise of anger as he tried to move her.  
"No.. where are you going Damon.. I want to know now." She responded, looking up at him.  
"I'm leaving. What does it look like?" He told her, raising an eyebrow as she stepped back, looking at him with sadness in her eyes.  
"Why?" She whispered and chewed her lip.  
"Because... just.. ask Stefan. Take care of yourself Elena." He told her, smirking softly and leaned down kissing her forehead, before he got in the car and drove off.

"Damon.." She whispered, tears glazing her eyes. Ask.. Stefan? She didn't understand. Looking back at the house, she slowly walked over and went inside, covering her face from the smell of Matt's blood as she went upstairs. As she went to go into Stefan's room, she stopped suddenly and looked back at Damon's door as she slowly pushed it open and walked in, automatically getting him with his collogne.

Swallowing back the tears, she went over and sat on his bed, running her hand across the sheets, remembering all the times they had in the room together. When he was dying. Planning to kill Klaus. So many mermories. Feeling a sharp pain, she held her head, flashes going through her head like pictures. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes, being able to see the memories more clearly. Relaxing, she remembered and time went slow as it came to a sudden memory.

"Katherine..." Damon spoke softly, looking at her in disbelif.  
"Uhm.. No I.. I'm Elena." She told him, looking behind her a little before looking back at him.  
"Oh.. you.. you just look.." Letting out a puff of air, he looked at her as she stared back curiously, "I'm sorry. You just.. really remind me of someone. I'm Damon." He told her.

"Not to be rude.. or anything Damon, but.. it's kinda creepy that your out here in the middle of nowhere." She told him, playing with her phone in her hand.  
"Your one to talk," He smirked, tilting his head, "Your out here all by yourself."  
"It's Mystic Falls.." She told him with a smile, waving her arms slightly, "Nothing bad ever happens here." Shrugging softly, she looked at him as he looked back, still in disbelief to how she looked so alike.

"Got into a fight with my boyfriend.." She told him, gesturing behind her timidly.  
"About what?" Lifts his hand up playfully, "May I ask?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Life, furture, he's got it all... mapped out.." She looked off somewhere with a little smile.  
"You don't want it?" He asked curiously with a smile.  
"I don't know what I want." Elena answered with a shrug as she looked back at him.  
"Well that's not true... you want what everybody wants.." He told her with a shrug.  
"What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" She asked with a bigger smile and a twinkle in her eyes as he grinned and looked away, shaking his head lightly.

"Well, let's just say I've been around a long time," He told her as she smiled at him, "I've learned a few things." He smirked, giving her a look.  
"So Damon... tell me...what is it that I want?" She questioned flirting and tilted her head.  
"You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, an adventure and even.. a little danger." Damon murmured with a twinkle in his eyes as he smiled down at her and she looked up at him curiously, finding herself interested.

"So, what do you want?" Elena questioned, still smiling.  
"Uh..." He went to answer, until he heard a car in the background and a horn along with it.  
"That's my parents..." She murmured and turned back to him as he began to compel her and had her in a trance.  
"I want you.. to get everything your looking for, but right now.. I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." She looked up at him with a smile as he looked down at her, smiling softly.

"Goodnight Elena.." He whispered and disapeared as she came out of her trance and looked around confused, walking over to the car.

Flying up from the bed, she held her chest and looked around Damon's room, feeling her body shake. Wh.. what was that? Her and Damon..? That.. was the night that her parents died. Just.. right before. She shook her head and walked out of the room and rushed downstairs and walked to the front door, opening it.

"Elena, where are you going?" Stefan asked, walking over, knowing it was dangerous for her to go out while getting use to being in transition.  
"Out.." She replied, hurrying off as she played with her necklace that stopped her from burning in the sunlight. Looking around, she swallowed the memory hitting her like bricks. Walking along, she stopped, feeling another flashing and held her head, sitting on the nearest wall as it came to her.  
"I love you Elena..." Damon told her, "And it's because I love you that... I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this.. I don't deserve you, but my brother does.." He placed a soft kiss to her forehead and looked down at her as she took a shakey breath.

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this..." He whispered, "But you do." He began compelling her as a tear fell down his cheek and he disappeared as she opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. Holding her necklace close, she breathed deeply.

Slowly pushing herself off the wall, she blinked, tears falling like a river. He'd compelled her.. to.. forget their first meeting.. to.. forget the first time he had told her he loved her. Why..? As more tears fell she looked around and decided something. She needed him. She needed to see Damon.

* * *

A/N: Hope it was okay everyone :)

Shauna  
xx


	3. Chapter 3

The Mystic Grill was buzzing with crowds. The atmosphere was so strong and alive, it was almost as if it were the last night they would be drinking. Elena was sitting at the bar as she had been for the past hour, thinking about all the memories that were embedding themselves under hs skin. She squinted her eyes once again as she heard culinary being banged together. Pressing her hand to her forehead, she took a shakey breath and tried to control it. Damon had mentioned about control before. Everything was louder... almost as everything had been amplified. She hated it. She could hear the conversations, the laughter, the Pool balls clattering together and most of all... she could hear almost every single heartbeat of the occupants in the Grill.

She stared down at the cup of tea sitting in front of her and swallowed, tears glazing her eyes. She had ordered it about half an hour ago and hadn't touched it, since she remembered that they began filling the hot drinks with vervain. What made it more frustrating is that she didn't want another drink, only tea or coffee. It wasn't help, since the blood thirst was starting and she was hungry. She could smell everyone's blood and it was driving her insane. She felt as if she had been locked inside a bloodbath.

Leaning her head down on her arms, she took another breath and let the tears fall, that were threating to escape before. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why was it happening? Oh that's right.. because she drowned and once again.. didn't listen to Damon, who told her not to listen to Elijah. Rebekkah is the one that drove her and Matt off the bridge after all. He was always right and she NEVER listened.

"Stupid idea to come here, wasn't it..?" Speaking of the devil. His voice floated through her ears like a melody as she could feel him standing behind her.  
"Yes..." She whispered hoarsely through her tears and kept her face hidden, knowing her hunger was growing by the second.  
"Silly girl. Come on.. let's get you out of here, mmh?" He asked with a soft smile as she lifted her head and looked at him, giving him a slight nod. Noticing the tears, he sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he lead her outside. Closing her eyes, she took a seat on the bonet of his car and took a deep breath, the smell of blood disappearing instantly.

"I.. I thought y.. you were leaving.." Elena whispered, keeping her gaze on the floor as she kept herself calm.  
"I was. Halfway out of town.. and I realised how much of a dumb twit my brother is.." He told her smoothly as she slowly looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"That's why your back? Because Stefan is a twit?" She asked dumbfounded.  
"No. I'm back.. because he can't learn you anything.. that you need to know. But I can." His blue eyes sparked as she bent down in front of her. "By the looks of it... you aren't doing so well and after all.. your my concern. It was my blood that turned you."

Looking at him, she swallowed in confusion, not sure on how Damon's blood had got into her system. Did he compel her? She's sure she would have seen it if he did. Shaking her head, she chewed down on her lip as a few more tears fell.

"I wan.. want it all to stop Damon.." She confessed, a sob slipping from her lips as all the sounds and hunger was getting to much.  
"Shh.. shh. I know you do.." Standing up, he stood in between her legs and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she cried into his chest.  
"I.. I di.. didn't w.. want this.." It came out muffled but he picked it up and leaned his chin on her head.  
"I know you didn't Elena." He whispered sadly and closed his eyes, continuing to rub her back as she cried.

* * *

Damon took his time helping her out of the car as she was feeling a bit weak from the lack of blood intake. He shut the door and lead her towards the front door as she stopped dead, swallowing. He noticed her stifffness and tilted her chin gently.

"Go inside and go straight to the kitchen, okay? In the the fridge at the bottom.. the left draw holds animal blood and the right holds human. Take your pick, okay?" He told calmly.  
"Thank you.." She whispered.

Walking inside together, they got the attention of Stefan and Caroline as they looked over. Closing the door, he looking over at Stefan who was giving him a look of confusion. Elena followed Damon's instructions and went straight through to the kitchen.

"Caroline.. could you give me and Stefan.. a moment?" He asked as Caroline nodded. She knew it was serious as he hadn't called her barbie for once.  
"Of course. Erm.. just.. let me know how she is later..?" She hurried out the door as it slammed shut behind her.  
"I thought you were leaving town." Stefan said to Damon as she raised an eyebrow.  
"I was until I realised what an idiot you are. Don't worry. I'll leave once I have take care of Elena as always." He responded coldly.  
"Where was she? Where did you find her?" Stefan questioned, standing up.  
"It doesn't matter! She shouldn't have been let out in the first place! She's still in transition!" He shouted at him and rubbed his hands together annoyed.

"I don't tell her what to do. She has free will Damon." He replied giving him a look.  
"Oh.. and look what happened Stefan.. she is a vampire because YOU.. have no back bone brother. As I said before...I.. will be the one to protect her. You won't and you know why? Because if Elena ever turned around and asked you.. if she could jump of a building.. you know what you would say? Go ahead Elena, I trust your choices. I.. would be the one to pull her away and get her head in gear. I'll even let her hate me for it!"

Stefan looked at him in shock and looked over his shoulder as he seen Elena walking into the room, looking at the both of them with a bottle of blood in her hands. Damon took a deep breath and looked over at Elena, before walking away and going upstairs.

"Stefan.." Elena murmured softly with a weak smile.  
"Don't worry. Just.. a bit of a.. disagreement..." He told her as he walked over and took her into his arms, kissing her head.  
"Okay.." She whispered and hugged him back, listening to what Damon was doing upstairs and heard him shuffling about and then the shower turn on, "I'll be right back."

Giving her a nod, he walked on into the kitchen as the brunette bit down on her lip and slowly made her way into the hall as she went upstairs to Damon's room. Stopping outside the door, she took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open, walking in. Damon looked up at her, his blue eyes full of curiousity as he hung his jacket up.

"What's up Elena..?" He questioned, knowing a hundred percent that she heard every little bit of his and Stefan's conversation and he was probably going to get an ear full.  
"What was he talking about... you leaving town.. like.. you were.. suppose to go?" She asked timidly, staying in the doorway as she watched him.  
"Oh.." He chewed his lip, not thinking she would ask about that of all the things that were said, "Well.. erm... it doesn't matter."  
"It does... to me.. Damon.." She whispered, her eyes linking with his as he sighed and sat on his bed, looking at her.  
"When.. y..you were.. making your.. choice... me and Stefan talked. We.. basically agreed.. whoever you didn't pick.. would leave town." He looked down at the floor, rubbing his hands together as he heard her take a shakey breath.

"You.. were leaving because.. I didn't.. pick you..?" She asked, sadness laced in her voice as she watched him.  
"Elena.. it's not.. a.. me getting back at you thing. It's a... I want you and.. Stefan to be happy... thing." He told her, standing up as he began un-buttoning his shirt and walked on into the bathroom.

She stood there, so many emotions running through her and gripped the door slightly, thinking of what she said to him on the phone. I care about you.. Damon. Which is why I have to let you go. She closed her eyes, feeling tears and walked out, shutting the door behind her. His head poked out as he chewed his lip, seeing her gone. Was she mad at him now?

Making her way downstairs, she thought about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. She had to pick out of Damon and Stefan. She picked Stefan. She was going to let Damon die alone if it had come to that. She tried to make him believe that it would be alright.. and that.. she would see him again soon. Then.. she woke up on a hospital table.

She had told Stefan to get Matt out first, he refused but she kept on at him until he did. She was left to drowned. The difference with Damon is that.. he would have put her life first.. no matter if she hated him. She wouldn't be a vampire.. if he was the one left behind with her and not Stefan. He might of even had her and Matt out at the same time.

Rubbing her face, she remembered telling him.. that it might have been different if they had met first. Stupid her.. didn't know they actually had.. met first. Before her the car accident. She had been.. flirting with him. Smiling, having fun with him. He made her life the way it was. He made her the Elena that was today. He helped her with the choices in her life.

The one big question was... when it came to Stefan and Damon? Did she make.. the right choice..?

* * *

A/N: Hey :D Hope you enjoy :) Thanks for the comeback, it means a lot. Cannot wait until September, fun fun fun :)

Shauna  
xx


	4. Chapter 4

Elena sat on the couch, being quiet as possible and watched the orange and yellow flames flickering over and over. Leaning her head back, she sipped at her coffee and sighed in relief as the hot liquid slid down her throat. She hadn't talked to Damon since a couple of days ago. She didn't know what to say. She was up to run through training with him. She was nervous, because Stefan had been the one to pass the message onto her. She had another hour to sleep, but couldn't due to all the flashbacks that had been haunting her dreams ever since she had them. Did she tell Damon that she knew what he did? Did she tell them she understands they met first now? Or.. does she keep it a secret and pretend she doesn't know anything?

"Hmm, should I ask?" His voice was husky. Looking up, she seen Damon shirtless and smiled at him softly.  
"No. I don't think it wouldn't interest you.." She responded calmly, looking down at the coffee as she began sipping it again.  
"You look exhausted Elena." He mentioned, the concern noticeable in his voice as he took a seat opposite her.  
"Just.. not having the best of sleep lately.." Shrugging, she turned the cup in her hands and looked up at him.  
"Eh.. let me guess.. nightmares..?" He questioned as he got up and went on into the kitchen.  
"Actually.. no. More like.. beautiful dreams." She whispered with a smile as she began thinking about the time they met.

He was still as charming as he is now. He was... just Damon. Hearing clattering in the kitchen, she looked up and heard him moving everything around. She watched as he came back out with a bottle of blood and fell down onto the couch. She watched as he kicked his legs up onto the table and bit her lip.

"Beautiful dreams huh? But.. you somehow can't sleep?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously.  
"Well.. yeah.. right.." She gave him a quick nod and chewed her lip, forgetting that he had the hearing of a god. She was thankful that he couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore.  
"Do you want.. to talk about what happens in the dreams..?" He asked as she looked up at him with a smile. She loved the way his hair was sticking out in every shape and form, making him look unbelievably handsome.

"Are you leaving..? When you have done teaching me?" Elena questioned, avoiding to answer his question.  
"I guess we will have to see, won't we?" He told her with a small shrug, "Did you want to start now? So that you can get some sleep?"  
"Yeah of course. That sounds good." She got up, stretching her legs, trying to get the feeling back into them as she watched him down the rest of the blood.  
"Okay then. Lesson one for you." He murmured as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of blood, walking back out, "Let's see how you react to this."

She watched as he walked around the table and stood a couple of inches in front of her. Grinning, he held up the bag of blood, watching. She began studying it and felt the hunger rise within her as her eyes turned a dark red. Giving her a nod, he hid it again behind his back as she closed her eyes, calming down.

"So, I have a hard time.. resisting the look of blood.. and most probably the smell? I have to.. control it?" Elena asked shyly as she seen the way he was staring at her.  
"Yes, exactly that. It will take.. a few days at least until you are REALLY able to control it." He answered with a smile as he passed the blood bag, "Drink up, mmh?"

"Okay.. right.. yeah." She took it from him and slowly opened it, beginning to drink causing Damon to smile happily.  
"Now.. talk to me about your.. dreams, huh?" Taking the seat he occupied a few minutes ago, he looked up at her, spreading his arms across the back of the couch with a grin,  
"Well.. to be honesy, they are more like.." Sighing, she sat down again and finished her blood, "Like memories..? Things.. that have happened.. to me.."  
"Hmm, so.. what is it that happened then..?" Tilting his head to the side, he gave her a comforting smile as she looked back him, nerves evident in her eyes.  
"Well.. it was me and y..." Hearing a thud, she jumped and looked up quickly to see Stefan standing there with a sleepy look on his face.

His blue eyes darkened slightly as he looked at Stefan and then he looked back to Elena, curiousity shining through his eyes. Getting up, he gave her a smile and walked past Stefan and went upstairs. The brunette watched him until he disappeared and looked at Stefan with a small smile.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early, huh?" Stefan asked with a smile as he rubbed his head and walked over, sitting beside her.  
"I just.. couldn't sleep.." She answered softly as he kissed her head, "I was.. to busy.. thinking of someone." He nodded softly and rubbed her leg as he got up, walking into the kitchen.

She leaned back into the couch and looked up at the stairs, already missing Damon and sighed, rubbing her face as she stared at the ceiling. What was she doing? She didn't have BIG feeling for Damon, did.. she?

* * *

Damon paced back and forward, every thought possible running through his head. Was he going to leave town? Was he going to leave Elena? The most important thing, what was she going to say to him before Stefan walked on in? Running his fingers through his locks, he pulled at them and let out a frustrated sigh. Falling back onto the bed, he breathed deeply and closed his eyes, wishing the silk would become a black hole and swallow him up.

Feeling himself relax, he inhaled deeply and rubbed his face, soon stopping when he heard a shakey breath coming from the door. Sitting up, he looked over and seen Elena standing there with a nervous look on her face.

"Elena.. what are you doing up here?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow as his blue orbs sparkled.  
"I want to talk to you.." She responded, shutting her eyes for a moment, her brown eyes disappearing as she leaned against the wall and shut the door. He watched her curiously and looked at how her body was shaking. Was something wrong? He know he didn't do anything this time.. did he?

"Elena.. talk to me.." He told her sternly with worry laced in his voice. She was never usually like this. She was fine around him.  
"I want to talk.. about.. relationships.. what do you want.. Damon? What do you want?" Elena asked seriously as she opened her eyes, staring at him.  
"Why does that matter? I don't understand what your getting at Elena? Why.. what do you want?" He asked standing up with a hint of anger in his eyes.  
"What do I want...? I.. will tell you what I want." She moved away from the wall, looking at him with a confident look. He tilted his head and watched her, his eyes still filled with anger.

"I.. want a relationship.. that consumes me, I want passion..., I want an adventure..." She walked closer with each word as his eyes widened slightly, listening to her.  
"And even.. a little bit of danger.." He finished off, staring at her with shock as she crossed her arms and looked at him sadness in her eyes.  
"I know exactly what YOU want. You want me.. to get everything I'm looking for in life, isn't that right Damon..?" Elena questioned, stepping closer as the shock was still evident in his eyes. She remembered... she remembered everything. Exactly.. like it was the night it happened.

"Elena.." He started, feeling the guilt rise up within him.  
"You love me.. right? But.. you don't deserve me... your brother does..?" She asked, hurt pouring through her voice as she stood in front of him.  
"I did those things.. to keep you safe and stop you from getting hurt.." Damon told her, hurt laced in his own voice.  
"We met first Damon! WE met first. I spoke to you on the phone.. you could have told me. You owed me that.." She told him, tears glazing her eyes.  
"I owed you that? I don't owe you anything Elena! All I do is save your ass each and every day.. what do I get for it? Nothing in return. A kick to the curb." He shouted back.

"Your such an ass!" She screamed at him in anger as she slapped him, tears now falling at a fast pace.  
"Yeah and unfortunately your the girl I love, but hey hoe! We don't get to pick, do we!" He told her, angry as she reached up, kissing him passionatly.

Holding her close, he ran his hand up her back and gripped her close, he other hand going to cup her face as she tip toed and placed her hands on his neck. He held her close, running his hand up her back as he gripped her body, holding her close to him as his other hand went up to cup her face. She moaned into the kiss and tip toed, getting a grip on his neck as she pulled at his hair. He groaned and froze slightly, hearing footsteps as he pulled back and looked down at Elena as she smiled up at him and moved back, walking out of his room as she shut the door behind her.

Damon stood staring at the door, dumbfounded. What just happened? Elena kissed him.. AGAIN. They were kissing.. moaning.. and then.. dun dun dun.. St Stefan and his stupid footsteps. Walking into the bathroom, he looked into the mirror and grinned, rubbing his face. The question was.. where did that leave them now?

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope it's okay! :D

Shauna  
xx


	5. Chapter 5

Running through the woods at vampire speed, he came to a dead stop when he reached the top and smiled big. Watching the sunrise, he pulled at his leather jacket and casually crossed his arms over his chest. It was the start of a beautiful day. It had been a week since him and Elena kissed in his bedroom. They hadn't talked about it, but they hadn't not talked about it either? They weren't akward around eachother or anything. The were always throwing flirtacious innduendos at eachothers as Stefan was just getting on and being the happiest guy on earth.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air and the smell of the tree's. It was relaxing to take time out and think about everything that was happening. That's when he got the chance to take a time out and relax. Lately it's been.. do this.. do that.

Damon groaned inwardly when he felt himself being pushed back against a tree with great force. Opening his eyes, he came to face with the chocolate brown eyes that he loved and grinned, turning them around so quick that she was now pinned against the tree.

"Are you tring to give me a heart attack?" He asked with a chuckle as she smiled up at him innocently.  
"Nope. Heard you coming out. I thought I'd see what you were up to and join you." She answered with a laugh as he stroked her cheek with his finger and shook his head.  
"Bad idea to sneak up on a vampire." He told her as she smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness.  
"You sneak up on me all of the time." Elena told him with a smirk.  
"Your not dangerous. I am." He answered and leaned down, catching her lips in a kiss. Smiling into the kiss, she ran her hands up his neck and wrapped them around, pulling him down closer to her.

Feeling his phone buzzing, he groaned slightly and pulled back as he reached into his jacket and flipped it open with annoyance. Elena smiled and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Damon, have you seen Elena..? She isn't here?" Stefan's voice floated through the phone as the brunette buried herself deeper into Damon's jacket.  
"Yeah. When I got up, she told me she was going out for a run. She wanted some fresh air." He answered, running his hand down Elena's back.  
"Oh thank god. Thanks Damon.. I'll talk to you later." Hanging up, he tucked his phone away and smiled down at Elena.  
"You better head back.." He told her as she shook her head with a smile.  
"Nu uh. I'm not going anywhere." Smiling big, she kissed his chin as he chuckled and shook his head, leaning his chin on the top of her head.  
"Your meeting blondie in an hour at the Grill. You gotta go." Damon told her and tilted her chin as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  
"Mmh. I suppose I better. I'll see you later?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as he gave her a nod.  
"You will. Be good." He told her, before disappearing off further into the woods.

Biting down on her lip, she smiled big and touched her lips with a giggle as she began making her way back to the boarding house. She knew what her and Damon were doing is very wrong. She couldn't help it though. Ever since she found out.. the memories.. she's had a magnetic connection to him. She can't seem to pull away... and she doesn't want to either.

* * *

Caroline took a seat opposite Elena in the booth and passed her coke to her as she took a gulp of her own. Gazing around the the crowd, she smiled weakly, deep in thought as she looked over at Elena. Studying her, she bit her lip, she looked like she hadn't sleep in weeks. That wasn't like Caroline.

"Caroline, how are you holding up?" The brunette asked worried, knowing that she was still taking it harrd about Tyler.  
"We.. were suppose to run away together. Start fresh... be together." She answered sadly with tears glazing the rim of her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry.." She told her quietly, wishing she could take her pain away.  
"It.. doesn't matter. Have you seen Bonnie?" She questioned, wanting to change the topic.  
"Actually no. The last time we heard from her... was when she was with Damon? I haven't heard from her since..." Elena told her in confusion.  
"That's strange.. and worrying for Bonnie.." Caroline mentioned as the brunette nodded in agreement.

* * *

Stefan paced the living room floor, trying to think as Damon sipped away at his bourbon, watching in amusment. He had been doing this for half an hour now. Non stop. He was to busy worrying about everything.

"Stefan.. you need to stop. Your giving me a headache just watching you." He told him with a laugh as he finished his bourbon and poured another one.  
"We have a problem!" Looking over, they seen Caroline and Elena walking in as they closed the door over.  
"Blondie.. so nice... to see you?" He told her, raising his glass as his blue eyes sparkled.  
"Have you heard from Bonnie?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms as Elena took a seat on the couch and leaned her head back, deep in thought.  
"Nope. Not since she took off. I was waiting for Barbie Klaus... Alaric came.. snapped my neck.. I had to save Barbie Klaus from mental Ric.. Klaus went poof. We didn't die.."

"We got it. We don't need a commentary!" The blonde told him with anger as he shrugged, sipping his drink. "So.. she's missing?" Stefan asked and sat beside Elena, rubbing her back as she tensed slightly, but he didn't take notice. "She must be." Elena told him with a shrug and rubbed her hands together, thinking.

They all looked up as they heard the door open and seen Bonnie walking in, with an unhappy look on her face. Elena stood up and looked at her in confusion as Damon watched and took in her body language with a raised eyebrow.

"Bonnie.. where have you been?" Elena asked worried as she walked close to her but stopped when she looked at her with a deadly look.  
"Erm.. I'll get drinks.." Caroline spoke casually as she went on into the kitchen. Stefan chewed his lip and got up, going into the kitchen too.  
"Your a vampire.." Bonnie spoke unhappy as the brunette chewed her lip and gave her a nod, "How's that possible..?"  
"I.. died Bonnie. I drowned... with.. vampire blood in my system.." She told her softly as she looked over her shoulder at Damon.  
"Was it HIM?" She asked, glaring at Damon as he raised his hands in defence.  
"Blame the freaky vampire doctor. I didn't know she was going to give her my blood to help her." Finishing off his bourbon, he got up from his chair and went to walk towards them and groaned, feeling a sharp pain in his head, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Bonnie! What are you doing!" Elena questioned as she rushed over to Damon and bent down, placing her hand on his back, "Stop it now!"  
"Don't you understand Elena..? My mom is a vampire.. he turned her. His blood turned you!" She told her with annoyance as she shook her head.  
"He didn't get me killed! He wasn't even there Bonnie!" She shouted back at her as Stefan and Caroline rushed in.  
"Fine.." She put her hands down, causing Damon to fall on his side with exhaustion as Elena watched him worried and rubbed his shoulder. Looking up, she seen the door slam shut as Bonnie stormed out.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, watching Elena and Damon curiously.  
"We have.. one.. very pissed off witch.. on our hands.." Damon murmured with a small smirk as he rolled onto his back, rubbing his temples.  
"This isn't good." Caroline told them as she rubbed her face and walked back into the kitchen.  
"Elena... come on." Stefan told her as he ushered her towards him.  
"No..." She told him, shaking her head, "I'll be there in a minute." She seen him nod a little and look at them again, before returning into the kitchen.

Looking down at Damon, she stroked her fingers through his hair and sighed, watching him close his eyes at the feeling. Something was very wrong. AND it wasn't only Bonnie that was wrong. Something else.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)

Shauna  
xx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone :) I just want to say THANK YOU so so much for reviewing and reading this story. It means a lot to me. I didn't know that people would like it when I began writing it so once again, thank you. If you have any opinions or anything you wanna happen, let me know :)

* * *

Damon's beautiful blue eyes enlarged as he read the page, trying to keep his eyes from shutting again. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't got an ounce of sleep in the past 48 hours. He needed rest. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked and took a deep breath, beginning to read the page again. The words began blurring, causing him to groan in annoyance and hit his fist against the table. For the past 48 hours, he'd been dealing with research. Stefan wanted him to find out what happened with their bloodline? Why they didn't die when Klaus did. Then.. he had Elena in his ear because she's been having off days and nearly killing everything within her sight. To top it off, he had Barbie in his ear yapping about witchy and her love life. Did he look like a freakin therapist?

Getting up, he stretched as every bone in his body must have cracked, causing him to groan. Walking over to the table, he picked up a glass and filled it to the rim with bourbon. Gulping it down, he closed his eyes as if he were trying to remember the taste. What did the world want from him? Pouring another one, he gulped it back like the other one as he walked over to the fire and hovered his hands over it, trying to gain some heat.

"Why are you awake?" A voice spoke, causing him to roll his eyes.  
"Singing kumbaya by the fire," He spoke sarcastically as he looked over his shoulder, "What does it look like I'm doing?"  
"I don't know, that's why I asked." She shot back, glaring as he looked away, fighting the urge to roll his eyes again.  
"What are you doing awake? Come to find something to chew on?" His blue eyes glittered with amustment, "Stefan not fit the package anymore?"  
"Did someone roll out of the wrong side of the bed!" Elena asked annoyed and crossed her arms, glaring at his head.  
"Uh.. no... and you know why...?" He turned around, glaring back at her, "I haven't been to bloody bed!"  
"Oooh.. I get it. Now I see why Im in the world of Malibu Barbie Salvatore!" She shouted at him as she tied her hair back into a messy bun.

"Uh.. go to bed Elena! There's only so much of your voice that MY ears can take!" Damon yelled at her and poured another bourbon.  
"Your such an asshole!" She walked over, knocking the glass out of his hand as he looked at her, glaring.  
"I was drinking that!" He told her.  
"Boo hoo! Get over it!" She shouted as he took a deep breath, glaring at her.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan questioned, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he looked between the two of them.  
"Stefan, do you mind bring your girlfriend up to bed. I think she needs a LOT of rest." Damon spoke, his eyes still on Elena, different emotions showing on his face.  
"No.. I don't actually Mister Salvatore.." She replied, still looking at him, anger flashing through her eyes.  
"Erm... anyone wanna tell me what's up?" He asked again, rubbing his neck.  
"What's up? Wow.. unfortunately Elena has a LIST full. Daddy issues, vampire issues, annoying issues." His blue eyes were glazed in anger, amusement and tiredness.

"You are such a asshole!" Elena shouted at him, slapping him across the face.  
"Seriously? Asshole? Any other words in that vocabulary of yours?" Raising an eyebrow, he gave her a look as she glared at him and stormed out past Stefan.

Stefan looked over at Damon and shook his head as he followed Elena up the stairs. Rolling his blue orbs, he rubbed his cheek and turned back to the fire, staring at it intensely. Any harder and his head would have been rolling across the floor. Grabbing another glass, he filled it and walked over, sitting back at the table as he began his research again.

* * *

Hearing people laughing, talking and singing, he groaned a little. As he heard glasses clinking his eyes flickered open before snapping shut again. Where was he? Lifting his head he looked around. Now he remembered as soon as the Grill had opened, he went in and then began drinking. He must have nodded off. Rubbing his face exhausted, he looked to the left of him to see the empty stool and swallowed.

If Alaric were here. He would be sitting on that stool, telling him what an ass he was being and would be giving him a lecture. If only he could experience it for just.. one.. more day. Looking down at the half drank bourbon in front of him, he breathed deeply and closed his eyes in pain as if everything were finally hitting him. Ric was dead. His only friend... was dead. Gone.

Barbie Klaus was running around Mystic Falls with the Mystery gang somewhere. They'd show up again sometime soon. It would give him a chance to kill her for sending Matt and Elena off the Wickery Bridge. Leaning his cheek on his hand, he closed his eyes. Stefan was a big.. giant.. puppy lover... idiot with no head on his shoulders and no backbone. The exact opposite from a brother who he had of wanted.

"Well.. isn't this a lovely surprise?" Looking up, he slowly turned his head and raised his eyebrows.  
"D..og? Your dead.." He told him as he turned his full attention to him.  
"Dog? Now now Damon.. pal. No way to speak to your elders..." He told him, a smirk sitting on his lips.  
"What..?" Damon questioned in confusion, looking him over.  
"Don't remember me?" Chuckling, he leaned against the bar, a smirk on his face, "Begins with K... and ends with S...?"

"K..Klaus..." He whispered in realisation, his blue eyes sparkling with understanding.  
"Ah.. so you do remember me. Well that's good then. Oh.. where did we leave off...?" Grabs his neck tightly with a smirk and tightens his grip.  
"U..h... h..appy.. t..o se..e.. me.. th..en?" He whispered hoarsely, trying to pull his hand off.  
"Do your other friends greet you like this?" Klaus grinned, tilting his head and tightened his grip once again.  
"W..o..m..an.. mo..stly. Y..ou k..now how it.. i...s" He chocked out, feeling his lungs losing air.

Klaus laughed and tightened his grip once again, causing Damon to fall to his knees and grip his wrist, trying to free himself of his hold. Stefan walked in with Caroline and Elena.

Klaus laughed at him and shook his head, tightening his grip once again, causing Damon to fall to his knees and grip his wrist with all his strength, trying to free himself of his hold. How could he be so strong? Stefan walked in after Caroline and Elena, glancing around as his eyes fixed on what was going on.

"What the... is that Tyler!" Stefan questioned in confusion as Caroline looked over, her eyes largening.  
"Tyler! Wa..it.. what! Tyler, what are you doing!" Rushing over, she tried pulling him away as Damon's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell unconcious.  
"Damon!" Elena ran over and bent down, patting his cheek over and over again, "Damon... wake up."

Rushing over, Stefan bent down next to Damon and looked up at Tyler, his eyes glistening with confusion as he smirked and looked at them all. The blonde watched in shock, not understanding what was going on. How was he alive?

"Tyler.. you.. your dead.." Caroline whispered in disbelief as he looked at her.  
"A pleasure to see you Caroline." With that he disappeared within seconds as she looked around, thankful no one was paying attention.  
"What the hell was that?" The brunette asked, her eyes shining with concern as she looked down on Damon's body.  
"I don't know." Stefan told her and lifted Damon's body, pulling his arm over his shoulder, "Help me.."  
"Yeah.." Elena took his other arm, holding it over her shoulder and followed Caroline out of the Mystic Grill.

* * *

Elena sat on the edge of the couch, watching Damon with worry on her face as Stefan was pacing back and forward in front of the fire, with a thoughtful look on his face. Caroline sat on the other couch, drinking away at the blood bag she had gotten earlier and watched as Bonnie walked in, slamming the door behind her.

"Bonnie.." Stefan started as she looked at him with fury in her eyes, "Tyler is alive. We seen him in the Mystic Grill strangling Damon."  
"What a shame." She told them, sarcasm seeping through her voice as she crossed her arms.  
"Bonnie.." Elena murmured, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "How can this happen?"  
"What do you want me to say?" She questioned as she looked at all of them with a hidden expression on her face.  
"We want YOU to tell us what's going on. How this is possible..?" Caroline asked her in confusion.

Damon stirred and groaned in pain as he began stretching and his body cracked. Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked several times before leaning up on his elbows to see everyone staring at him.

"What did I miss?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he rubbed his throat and dropped back down, "Uh.. why am I alive?"  
"Damon, what happened with Tyler?" Caroline asked as she leaned forward in her seat.  
"Uh.. you mean dog?" Sitting up, he winced and rubbed his neck as he looked at her, "It isn't Tyler.. it's.."

Before he could finish off, he felt an agonizing pain as his hands clamped to the side of his head, gripping at his hair as he let out a groan of pain. Elena looked at Bonnie and ran at her, pushing her against the wall. Bonnie looked at her in shock and anger.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena shouted at her, her eyes turned.  
"What the hell are YOU doing?" Bonnie shot back and pushed her away as she looked at all of them and at Damon with a warning glance as she walked out, slamming the door.  
"What was that?" Caroline asked in disbelief as she looked at Damon was was kneeling on the floor, breathing deeply.  
"I think we've just found another side to Bonnie which we didn't expect." Stefan explained and rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

Damon got up from the floor slowly and breathed deeply, feeling his energy draining by the second. What else was going to happen to him today? Grabbing his crystal bottle of bourbon, he ran upstairs at vampire speed and into his room as he fell onto the bed. If he could get 10 seconds of sleep, he might be a little happier. Was everyone on a mission to kill him? Did he have.. I'm done with my life, kill me on his back? Did he have a big arrow over his head, shouting over here? Taking a couple of gulps of bourbon, he lay his head back and placed the bottle on the side.

Rolling onto his side, he burried his face into the pillow, inhaling as he got the scent of strawberries and chuckled a little. Elena must have been in here to sleep or something, he thought. Pulling the pillow closer, he inhaled again and closed his eyes as he fell into a world of blackness.

* * *

Elena walked up the hall, a yawn slipping from her lips as she stopped and stared at Damon's door. Chewing her lip, she opened it slightly and looked into see him in a deep sleep. Smiling softly, she closed the door again and sighed, walking into Stefan's room as she closed the door and looked around.

"Stefan... you in here?" Her voice echoed through the room as she fell onto the bed, tiredness taking over her, "Stefan?"  
"Hello again Elena." Turning her head, she jumped from the bed and over to the other side of the room as she looked at Elijah.  
"E..Eli..jah.. ..you w.. were suppose to leave... town.." She whispered and swallowed.  
"We were, but... there's been a small change of plans..." As he ran towards her, he was pushed back with sudden force against the wall.

Elena gasped in surprise and moved back as she seen Damon standing in front of her, his eyes full of anger and hate. Looking over his shoulder, she seen Elijah looking at them with no emotion on his face.

"Damon..." Elijah spoke calmly as he looked at them both.  
"Elijah.." Damon responded bored as he squinted a little, amusment in his eyes.  
"So... I see the transition was completed?" He slowly walked towards them as Damon hissed, pushing Elena back behind him.  
"At least we know who's the smart cookie in the family." Damon told him with a grin as Elijah ran at him.  
"Damon!" Elena screamed as Elijah staked him.  
"Uh..." He fell back onto the floor, "El...ena.." He whispered, his body slowly stiffening up as his usual pale skin turned a grey.  
"No... Damon!" She fell onto her knees, sobbing as she looked down upon his body, "No no no.. Damon. No!"  
_

Throwing herself forward from the bed, tears fell down her cheeks at a fast pace as she held her hand to her chest, feeling the painful ache that lay there. It was only a dream. He wasn't dead. It was only a dream. Looking over at Stefan, she seen him fast asleep and walked out quickly, running down the hall to Damon's room. Pushing the door open slowly, she looked into the darkness to see Damon fast asleep, causing more tears to fall. He was fine.

Shutting the door quietly, she walked over to the bed and slowly crawled onto it, watching him in case he disappeared. Leaning over, she placed a kiss to his cheek, another tear falling and landing directly on his cheek. Stirring, he gave a small groan and rolled onto his back, looking to his left to see Elena kneeling before him, the tear stains noticeable on her cheeks through the darkness.

"Lena.." He whispered huskily as he looked over at the clock, seeing it was 4am, "What's going on, hmm?"  
"Damon.." She whispered hoaresly and lay next to him, burying her face into his chest. He held her close to him and stroked her hair softly, looking down at her to see tears still falling. Sitting them up, he pulled the lamp cord on and had a good look at her.

Her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying. The colour of her red cheeks, showed the tear stainds. Then her hair was tied into a messy bun. She was wearing a silk dressing gown that reached mid thigh and tied together.

"Hey, talk to me." He tilted her chin, being gentle and looked into her eyes.  
"D...dr..eam..." She whispered to him, tears beginning to fall again as he wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.  
"What was it..?" Damon questioned, wondering what had got her so upset.  
"It was..." She began and looked up as she heard a bang from downstairs. Swallowing, she watched as Damon got up and jumped off the bed, going after him, not wanting to leave him alone.

Damon took her hand in his gently as they made their way downstairs and kept quiet as he picked up a stake sitting on the table and walked up the small hall. Seeing the flames blaring from the living room, he walked in with her and stopped dead, seeing who it was in front of the fireplace.

"Katherine...?" Elena whispered in utter shock. Turning towards them, she smiled, leaning onto her left foot.  
"I'm back..."

* * *

A/N: Hope it was okay guys :) Did it longer like you asked :)

Shauna  
xx


	7. Chapter 7

The fire flickered as if it knew the tension that was alive in the room. It was still dark, only candles were placed around to make it comofortable and relaxing. The atmosphere however was anything but.. relaxing and comfortable. Stefan was pacing back and forwards in front of the fire as if he were fighting with him inner self. Damon was by the liqour, pouring himself another bourbon that he happily knocked back, only to pour himself another one. Elena sat on the couch, her eyes lingering on them before they moved to Katherine who was sitting on the couch opposite her. She was the one who was observing them all with amusment and a smirk on her face.

"So.. is anyone going to talk?" Katherine asked, twirling her hair around her finger.  
"What are you doing here Katherine?" Stefan questioned, stopping his pacing as he turned to her, a hard glare on his face.  
"Oh Stefan. I have a right to be here.. just as much as you do." She replied, tilting her head.  
"You know Klaus isn't dead.." Damon spoke casually as Elena looked up in confusion.  
"Of course I do. Otherwise my two boys still wouldn't be around." She answered knowingly as she got up.

"Then why are you here..?" Stefan looked at her, watching how she walked around the couch, taking her time.  
"I'm here.. because you.. need my help. More than you think." She responded, crossing her arms as she stood in front of Stefan, looking up at him.  
"Uhm.. Elena's already a vampire. Your too late." Damon shrugged with amusement in his eyes as he smirked and sipped at his bourbon.  
"Mmhmm.. and what a handful that's been for both of you I bet." Smirking, she walked towards Damon and looked up at him.

Stefan looked over at Elena, who was to cautious to look at anyone but the floor. Katherine laughed and took Damon's glass, finishing off the drink herself as Stefan pinned her against the wall at vampire speed and glared at her.

"If you've come here to cause trouble Katherine. It's not going to work..." He told her harshly as she smiled up at him.  
"Oh Stefan.. there's already trouble going on around here that you don't know about.." She responded, running her hand up his chest as Damon and Elena looked at eachother.

"I'm sure there is." He responded, letting go of her as he took a seat next to Elena and held her close as Damon clenched his jaw slightly and walked over to the couch, grabbing his jacket as he tugged it on.

"Where are you going?" Stefan questioned as he pointed to the door.  
"Out." He responded, bored as Katherine smirked and followed close behind him.  
"I'm coming with you." She told him, crossing her arms as he rolled his eyes and shut the door behind them.

Elena chewed her lip, jealousy passing through her as she watched them walk out. Damn him. Looking at Stefan, she seen him deep in thought and sighed, rubbing her face. If Klaus was alive, than they were still in trouble.

* * *

Damon walked into the Mystic Grill, scanning the crowd as Katherine stepped in behind him, her eyes glancing over in a direction that had him looking. Tyler and Bonnie were sitting in a booth by the back. Walking over towards them, Damon grinned as they came to a stop at the table.

"Klaus.." Damon spoke with a smirk as he crossed his arms, giving Bonnie a look.  
"Damon... Katerina..." Tyler spoke, a smirk on his own face as he looked at the both of them.  
"What are you doing here?" Bonnie questioned, anger laced in her voice as Damon looked at her.  
"Figuring out your plans witchy. Why you did a body swap.. and I didn't know.." He looked at her as shook her head.  
"I was protecting everyone! I didn't want anyone to die! My mother, Caroline, Stefan, you.. you would have died! And now Elena.." Bonnie told him.  
"You did it to protect us? ME? You HATE me?" He told her in disbelief as he raised an eyebrow.  
"She does. But Elena doesn't." Katherine told him with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

Damon looked over his shoulder at her as she gave him a nod and a 'You know she does' look as he rolled his eyes and looked back to Bonnie and Tyler, only to find Tyler gone. He was about to talk, until he got thrown over to the other side of the room. Hitting the wall, he groaned. Why was he always getting the end of the stick?

"Now Damon.. you are causing to much trouble. Maybe if you left town.. or.. were gone. We'd have no trouble at all. It's a Stefan and Elena show after all." Tyler told him, looking down at him with a grin as he broke the leg off of a chair and went to stake him, but Damon held him back with all his strength. Where was help when you needed it?

"Uh.. it was never a Stefan and Elena show.." He uttered, pushing against his strength as he laughed.  
"He's right." Tyler looked up to see Elena in the doorway with Stefan behind her, watching the scene in front of him.  
"Ah.. Elena. So nice of you brace us with your prescense." Tyler told her, grinning as he turned his attention back to Damon, pushing the stake down again as Damon pushed up with all of his strength and kicked him off, causing him to fall into a table.

"Damon!" Katherine shouted, getting his attention as she threw a stake his way. Damon leapt for it but was knocked out of the way by Tyler who grabbed it.  
"Nice try Damon. Your no faster than me mate." He told him as he looked over to where Elena was with a smirk on his face, "Maybe if it were a risk, you'd be quicker.."

"Wh..." Before he could finish, Tyler was running towards Elena with the stake as Damon ran as fast as he could and jumped in front of Elena as Tyler pushed the stake into his chest. Damon fell to the floor in pain and closed his eyes, feeling the stake close to his heart. One more push, he was gone.

"Sorry it had to end this way mate. I never really got to know you." He spoke, a grin on his face as he walked towars him and was about to step on the stake, until he was pushed across the other side of the room.

"Don't touch him!" Elena shouted in anger as tears glazed her eyes. No one was going to kill Damon. NO ONE.  
"Awh Elena. You make me laugh. What could you want with HIM? The man you love is right there." He gestured towards Stefan, walking towards her again as Bonnie was watching the scene.

"I love him.." Elena spoke, tears falling as everyone went silent with shocked expressions on their faces, "I love Damon.." She told him as she quickly bent down and looked at Damon as she pulled the stake out, watching the wound close up.

Damon's eyes met hers in disbelif. Those three words he had wanted to hear her say for sometime now had slipped from her lips. Not only for him.. but in front of everyone, including Stefan. Hearing clapping, they slowly looked up to see Tyler in the middle of the room, laughing.

"Well this is a REMARKABLE turn of events!" He told them, smirking as Damon and Elena slowly stood up, looking at him.  
"Your telling me." They looked up, hearing a new voice to see Caroline.  
"Caroline.. a pleasure to see you again." Tyler grinned, "Didn't you just hear the wonderful news?"  
"Yup." The blonde murmured, looking over at Elena as she walked towards Tyler, "So.. you plan to kill everyone out.. so they don't kill you hmm?"  
"You wouldn't kill me. You would all be dead. Each and every single one of you." He shrugged with a smirk and looked over his shoulder, "Except for witchy over there that is."

"Look!" Katherine shouted in annoynce as everyone looked at her, "The reason I came back is because something evil is coming to town. Something beyong ALL of us."  
"What do you mean?" Damon asked, talking for the first time in 10 minutes since he had heard what Elena said, the words still sinking in.  
"We have to stick together. If we don't... were all doomed. So.. you have to ALL get over your pass arguments!" She told them, crossing her arms as they all looked around  
at eachother.

"So.. what do we do..?" Bonnie asked, slowly walking towards Tyler as she looked at them.  
"We do what we always do. Lay low and come up with a plan." Damon told them as everyone looked at eachother and nodded in agreement.  
"Once this is over.. your all dead." Tyler told them as Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"So are you.." She responded, walking over towards Elena and lead her outside into the cold air.

"Damon.." Damon looked around to come to face with Stefan and almost forgot he was there. He had heard everything Elena said.  
"Stefa..." He began but was cut off when Stefan punched him, causing him to stagger backwards.  
"Now.. were even." Stefan spoke, storming out as Damon rubbed his jaw, wincing. Katherine walked over to him and patted his cheek. He looked up at her, glaring as she smirked and shrugged.

"I think I'm going to like this turn of events." Tyler spoke, disapearing from sight as he ran out the door.

* * *

A/N: Hope it's okay :)

Shauna  
xx


	8. Chapter 8

"Unbelievable..." Damon spoke under his breath, walking through the cemetry with Katherine as he glanced around at their surroundings.  
"Are you still moaning?" Katherine questioned, boredom laced in her voice, her concentration on the surface of her nailbeds.  
"Yes! Come on... don't you think it's unfair?" He asked, stepping over some opened graves as he looked over his shoulder at her.  
"Nope..." She told him, popping the 'p' with a small smirk.  
"Seriously? She tells me she loves me and I.. ME get's punched." Shaking his head, he stopped and looked around, trying to figure out where they were as she stopped a few steps behind him and finally looked up from her nails as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"His girlfriend tells you that she loves you... and YOU didn't expect to get punched? Seriously?" Crossing her arms, she leaned on her right foot, giving him a look.  
"Well.. I didn't say it." He shrugged, thinking he had a better argument then this.  
"Right.. so.. what are we doing anyway?" Walking past him, she looked around, studying all of the graves and the open holes.  
"Ya know. Keeping an eye. Watching... since YOU said there's new... trouble coming to town." He pointed at her and walked away, going in the other direction.  
"It was only a warning. I didn't tell you to drag me out at night and through a cemetery while everyone is back at the boarding house.. drinking... hot.. mocha co co..."  
"Really Katherine?" Damon asked, smirking from ear to ear as he raised an eyebrow in question.  
"What? Who says a vampire can't enjoy a hot drink.. something other than blood." Katherine asked, raising her own eyebrow.  
"The vampire rule book. Now move it.. I'm getting bored out here.." He told her, walking out of the cemetry as he climbed into his car.  
"I invented the rule book." She murmured, hurrying to the car as she got in the other side and Damon drove off into the fog.

* * *

Staring at the fire, she held the cup in her hands tightly, letting the warmth of her drink seep through to her skin. The flames reflected through her eyes as she was in deep thought about what happened tonight. She hadn't seen Damon yet. She was scared to see him, due to what happened. Yeah, she had saved him and then he saved her, but then she had to go and blurt out the three MAJOR words. Was she a clueless mess or what?

Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, she jumped in shock, the hot liquid nearly leaving her cup as she looked over her shoulder to see Caroline standing there with a sympathetic look on her face. Sighing, the brunette gave her a weak smile and stood up from the ground, turning to her, knowing she had many questions.

"Shoot." Elena told her, taking a sip as the liqud burned her throat.  
"When..? You never told me?" The blonde spoke softly as if she didn't want to see off anything within her best friend.  
"I've.. always had it inside me.. and.. then I was.. having these.. flashbacks..." She whispered with another sigh.  
"Flashbacks..?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in question, lifting her own cup from the table as she took a sip.  
"Damon... had compelled.. me.. to forget some things.. like he had with you.. and you remembered, but.. mine were all.. amazing.. things." Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness as she replayed the memories in her mind over and over again.

"What.. sort of things Lena?" Caroline asked, taking a seat on the couch as Elena sat next to her and stared down at the cup.  
"Just... amazing things Car. Things that made me open on a whole new level." She explained with a yawn as she rubbed her face.  
"Oh.. I understand." She responded with a small smile and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, hugging her close to her with a bigger smile as they both laughed and Elena leaned into her.

"Damon! Stop moaning already before I kill myself!" Katherine groaned in annoyance, pushing the door open as she dragged her feet across the carpet.  
"God, is that all it takes? Why the hell didn't you tell me that... oh maybe a 100 years ago." He told her, glaring at her as he slammed the door and turned around to see Caroline and Elena looking at them in confusion.

"Well... I'm going to.. get.. a refil." Caroline told Elena with a smile as she rubbed her arm and got up, walking into the kitchen.  
"Yes! So mocha co co for Katherine!" Katherine pumped her fist and went into the kitchen.

Elena looked from Damon and back to the fire, feeling as if she would faint from the amount of pressure on her stomach. She figured it was butterflies and everything she was feeling was now amplified by a thousand. Hearing footsteps getting closer to her, she looked over her shoulder seeing Damon walking towards her and stood up.

"Look... Damon," She started with a sigh and placed her cup down, "About what I said... I.." She looked at him as he pressed his finger to her lips.  
"Elena.. listen to me for once in your life and be quiet.." He told her, leaning down as he brushed his lips against hers, causing her to smile softly and kiss him back as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him close. Running his hand up her back, he pulled her against his chest, being gentle and almost did a victory dance.

"I love you too..." He whispered against her lips as he gazed into her eyes as a smile errupted on her face.  
"Awhhh..." Looking up, Damon seen Katherine and Caroline in the doorway of the kitchen looking at them.  
"Seriously? What is this? Kindergarten? Club scouts? Get out of here." Damon told them with a glare as they rushed back into the kitchen, causing Elena to burst out laughing and shake her head with a smile.

"Well.. I don't know about you honey.. but I think once we put the kids to be," She told him, pointing towards the kitchen, "We should talk some more."  
"And what exactly would you like to talk about Miss Gilbert?" Damon asked with a grin as he leaned closer to her.  
"Damon!" Looking up, they seen Stefan in the hallway, hurt flashing through his eyes, not prepared to see them all coupley just yet.  
"Yes.. brother?" He raised an eyebrow, turning his attention away from Elena who took her seat back on the couch and finished off her drink.

"Ello mates!" Tyler announced, walking into the house with Bonnie as Damon's eyes rolled into the back of his head with annoyance.  
"What are you doing here nancy dancy?" He questioned with a glare as he took a seat next to Elena and Stefan leaned against the wall.  
"Now now.. no way to talk to someone that could kill you mate." He told him with a smirk as Damon laughed and shook his head.  
"Hey.. when you die, I'll die." He responded with a shrug and got up, walking over to his drinks as he poured himself a bourbon.

"Great, now were having a family gathering." Katherine announced with obvious sarcasm in her voice as she stepped back into the living room with Caroline.  
"Ah Katrina, so nice to see you again." He looked at her with a glint of anger in his eyes and a grin on his face.  
"I wish I could say the same." She told him as she walked over and snatched Damon's drink and began drinking it herself, causing Damon to glare after her with a huff and pour himself another bourbon.

"So, is this one of those... welcome to hogwarts meetings or... Desperate Housewives meetings?" Damon questioned, turning to everyone.  
"You've watched Harry Potter?" Bonnie questioned with a raised eyebrow as he shrugged.  
"There's nothing on television at a certain time of the afternoon." He responded, sipping his bourbon.  
"You've watched Desperate Housewives?" Caroline asked in surprise, taking a seat on the edge of the couch, keeping her distance from Klaus.  
"Hello.. Desperate... Housewives. Has my name written all over it Blondie." He told her, pointing as he took another gulp of his bourbon and sat beside Elena again.

"So, what do we do now?" Stefan questioned dully as he looked around at everyone, his eyes boring into Elena as she stared at the floor, chewing her lip.  
"We be smart. We prepare. We keep our profile low. Everyone act as normal. Including you Klaus." Bonnie told him, crossing her arms.  
"Don't mind me. I'll just hang with my lass." He told them with a smirk as he looked at Caroline.  
"Oh please.." She muttered with a roll of her eyes as she sipped at her drink.

"Now.. that we've settled this.. I'm going to bed." Damon told them, standing up as Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan looked at Elena in question, causing her to bite her lip.  
"Im heading out now. I'll see you lot tomorrow. Bright and early. With a shovel." Klaus told them with a smirk and headed towards the door, "Oh.. and.. Elena? Have fun with Damon."

Elena looked up, her eyes widened in shock as Klaus laughed and walked out, shutting the door behind him as Stefan glared in anger and stormed off down the hall and into the basement. Katherine rolled her eyes and poured herself another bourbon, collapsing onto the couch where Klaus was sitting and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight guys.." Elena murmured with a nervous smile as she stood up and grabbed Damon's hand, leading him upstairs.  
"Oooh la la.." Caroline spoke with a whistle as Bonnie rolled her eyes and sat down with a huff.  
"Oh.. what the hell." She murmured, grabbing a glass of the brown liquid and gulped it down, clenching at the way it burned against her throat.  
"I swear.. if they do anything cruel to nature, I'm sleeping outside." Katherine told them, kicking her legs up as Caroline smiled and clapped her hands in excitment for what was to come.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys :) Hope it was okay. Sorry for the long wait :)

Shauna  
xx


	9. Chapter 9

The brunette moved down the hall, avoiding the students as she squinted at the sound of the lockers slamming shut, one by one. Groaning inwardly, she hid her frustration and headed towards her destination. Her locker. Which unfortunately was in the middle of the swarming crowd. Pulling it open, she tried to relax and close off everything around her. It wasn't as easy as it sounds. The sound of the lockers, the chattering, people's heartbeats was driving her to banging her head against a wall until she was out cold.

"Annoying isn't it?" Looking up, Elena smiled as she seen Caroline giving her a comforting smile as she glanced around.  
"Yup. Already feel like I wanna bang my head against a wall. How do you... deal with all this noise?" Elena asked curiously.  
"Took a LOT of practise. Trust me. Took longer than I intended it to. Come on, it still bugs me now." She told Elena with a shrug.  
"Great. Just... freakin... amazing... freakin perfect..." She muttered with annoyance as she grabbed her books out and followed her down the hall.

"Okay... you have something you wanna say... spit it out." Caroline told her, raising an eyebrow curiously. "What... is going on with... Tyler? I mean Klaus?" Rubbing her cheek, she looked to the blonde beside her as she waited for an answer. "What? Nothing... nothing. Why would you think there's something going on?" The blonde asked alarmed as Elena held back a laugh and shook her head. "Just wondering Car. Calm down. I didn't accuse you of anything now, did i?"

Walking into History, she took her seat and looked to the front, swallowing as she remembered all the times she had been in here with Alaric. The last moment wasn't the most memorable. But to be fair, he was toturing Caroline and trying to get her to kill her. Shaking her head, she tried to push away the thoughts. He was gone. He wasn't coming back.

"Elena Gilbert?" Looking up, she frowned as she seen the Principal ushering her out of the classroom. Trading a look with the blonde she got up and walked out into the hall, looking around in confusion. Where did she go? Twirling around, she gasped as she came to face with Damon who had his signature smirk on his face.

"Hey, miss me?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow as he placed his hand on her lower back and lead her up the hall.  
"Why are you here Damon?" Elena asked, still looking around for the principal as she let Damon lead her away to who knows where.  
"I'm here because me and Katherine have clocked on to who's the new danger." He told her, grasping her elbow gently as he brought her outside.

"Which involves me how? Come on Damon, I have school." Elena told him, frowning as she turned to him.  
"Elena, he is a vampire hunter. He has his eyes locked on you, alright?" Damon told her, looking around as he listened out.  
"What.. how? Why? How does he even know who I am?" She questioned, folding her arms over her chest.  
"He's a Vampire Hunter. Put two and two together and use that brain of yours.." Looking behind him, he glanced at something.  
"Your such an ass." She told him, rolling her eyes as she turned from him and moved towards the exit again.

Damon looked back around and hissed, moving at vampire speed and stands in front of her as she glared up at him and pushed him backwards hard as he went flying and banged into the doors. Her eyes widened as she watched him slowly raise to his feet and send her a glare as he ran towards her and pinned her bags against his car as she gasped at the contact and stared up at him.

"Not a good idea to try out your stuff on a vampire." He hissed, his blue eyes a stormy grey as he let go of her and moved back, allowing her to move.  
"It's not my fault your a dick with no morals!" She yelled at him, moving away from the car as she lifted her hand and swiped it across his face.

Talk about all her feelings being amplified. The way she was feeling at the moment, she wanted to the rip the living crap out of him and kiss the daylights out of him at the same time. Rubbing his jaw and licking his lips, he turned to look at her as she swallowed the lump in her throat, seeing the fire in his eyes.

"Damon..." Elena began nervously, but groaned out when Damon pinned her back against the car and kissed her with all the passion he had for her.  
"Shut up for once in your life..." He mumbled against her lips, moving his lips down her neck.  
"Ass." She hissed, digging her nails into his back as he groaned out and bit into her shoulder with his human teeth.  
"How many times do I have to say it? Don't try it with me." Damon warned her, kissing back up her neck to her lips as he wound his hand in her hair.  
"Uh... how many times do I have to say your a dick and an ass to get it through to your head?" Elena murmured, tilting her head back and closed her eyes.

The warning bell went as Elena looked up, the sound having caught her full attention as she pushed Damon away, receiving a look of surprise as she stole his signature smirk and waved, walking back inside the building. Shaking his head, he slipped his shades on and fixed his leather jacket as he climbed back into the car and drove off quickly.

* * *

Going into the hospital, Damon looked around for Meredith and frowned. Where was she? Going down the hall, he knocked on her office door and sighed. He didn't have all day. Pushing the door open, he walked in and looked around, not seeing her.

"Meredith?" He called out and shook his head as he turned around and banged into someone, "Oh sorry man."  
"Damon Salvatore?" The guy questioned tilting his head as he studied him.  
"Yeah. The one and only cocky bastard of Mystic Falls, now if you'll excuse me..." He told him, going to move around him as the guy stopped him.  
"I'm afraid I can't allow you to go." He told him, pushing his hand against his chest as Damon glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't really think you want to be doing that." Damon warned him, giving him a look as the guy stabbed a vervain tube into his neck, causing  
Damon to fall to the floor.

Looking around, he poked his head out into the hall, seeing he had the all clear. Dragging Damon out, he shut the door over and dragged him down the corridor and out of the exit doors. Hearing voices, he pulled him quicker and threw him in the back of his truck as he threw a cover over him.

"Can I help you sir?" Meredith asked, raising an eyebrow as she hit the button on her pen.  
"No mam. Just passing through." He told her, getting into his truck as he drove off.  
"Okay..." She murmured confused as she walked inside.

* * *

Walking into the Boarding house, Caroline and Elena took a look around, hearing no noise. The blonde frowned and walked over, falling onto the couch as the brunette followed suit, sitting on the opposite couch.

"What are you two doing here?" Stefan questioned, glancing at the two of them, making sure to avoid Elena's eyes.  
"Uhm... everyone was suppose to be here...?" Elena told him uncertain as he looked at her, cold daggers running through his eyes as he looked away.  
"Right... everyone should be on their way soon I'm sure." He told them with a shrug as the door opened.  
"Hello everyone. Stefan... good to see you mate. Ah.. the lovely Elena and my lass." Tyler spoke, falling onto the couch beside her as he spread his arm across the back of the couch behind her.

"Hey guys..." Bonnie greeted, taking a seat next to Elena as she rubbed her hands together nervousy.  
"What is this meeting about?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms across his chest.  
"Talking about the danger and a plan as normal." Bonnie responded bitterly as she glanced around, taking in her surroundings.  
"But... Damon alre..." Elena began, but stopped as soon as Katherine stormed in looking frustrated.

"Where the hell is Damon?" Katherine demanded, crossing her arms as she leaned onto one leg, flicking her curls to one side.  
"Not here...?" Caroline told her confused as she wacked Tyler's arm away from her.  
"He was suppose to meet me hours ago after going to see you Elena. He didn't turn up. HE doesn't do that." The brunette snapped and glanced at Elena.

"I don't know Katherine. I haven't seen him." Elena told her, chewing her lip as worry seeped into her.  
"Does it matter?" Stefan spoke, rubbing his neck as everyone turned to look at him, before looking away again.  
"Katrina, we all know that Damon Salvatore is not the most trust worthy." Tyler told her, grinning sheepishly.

Elena looked over at him, rolling her eyes as she took a deep breath. Calm it down Elena. Shaking her head, she looked back over to Katherine as the brunette digged into her pocket looking for something.

"Well... at first that's what I thought. I know he was going to the hospital first, so I went there..." Katherine told them.  
"And...?" Bonnie asked curiously as she swallowed.  
"I found this..." The brunette told them, pulling out his phone as she wiggled it, "On the phone at the hospital. It's a clumsy mistake. One HE wouldn't make."

Stefan nodded quietly, almost agreeing as Elena stood up, everyone's attention turning to her as she walked over and took Damon's phone off of Katherine and took a look at it, trying to fix the pieces together.

"So what do you think it is?" Tyler asked, reaching for Caroline's hand as she slapped him away again.  
"Me and Damon were onto the danger coming to Mystic Falls. It's a bit weird that he randomly disapears when he goes to tell Elena." She told them.  
"Elena, what did he tell you? Is that why you were pulled out of Class?" Caroline questioned in confusion as she leaned back into the couch.  
"He told me... that there was a new vampire hunter coming to down... he... had his eyes set on... well.. me..." Elena told them, chewing at her fingertip.

"Well this oddly makes sense." Stefan murmured, "Something has happened with this Vampire Hunter who has arrived to town early."  
"Who NOW... has Damon?" Caroline asked, trying to see where this was going.  
"Which means he must have been trapped at the hospital." Bonnie muttered, joining into the discovery part of the conversation.  
"Where is this all going people? I may be ancient, but I ain't good at decyphering teenager talk." Tyler told them as Caroline resisted rolling her eyes.

Everyone looked around at eachother, a cloud of thoughts going around each of their heads. They all know what it was going to come down too and they'd do it.

"So... plan...?" Stefan questioned, looking around at all of them as Elena turned to all of them, playing with Damon's phone.  
"We do what we do best. Go and help Damon." Elena told them as they all looked at eachother and nodded.

* * *

A/N: Hope it's okay :S Sorry it's been a while :)

Shauna  
xx


	10. Authors Note!

Heya everyone, how are you!? :D As you know Vampire Diaries Season 4 has just started and it is amazing :) I still have very HIGH hope for Delena, considering what I have seen. Which brings me to my point :) I was wondering, since I wanted to start ANOTHER new fanfic, if I should start doing season 4 by the episodes, but putting it into more detail, into what I know. If you'd like to see it, just let me know :) Drop a review or so.

Thank you!

Shauna  
xxx


End file.
